


Sunburn Shenanigans

by snicker1288



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Massage, Sunburn, back massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snicker1288/pseuds/snicker1288
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aloe Vera does wonders on sunburns</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunburn Shenanigans

"Don't say a SINGLE damn word, Strider." Karkat muttered as he climbed into the car, his skin burnt red.  
"I told you to wear sun lotion. I also didn't know you burnt so badly, man, why didn't you tell me? You look just like my mixtapes." Dave said, getting into the car and starting it up.  
Karkat rolled his eyes and went to look out the window. After a few minutes, he shrugged and turned his head towards Dave, “It isn’t that bad compared to the burns I’d get when I went out in the daytime on Alternia. Those would take days to heal, and it was antagonizing.”  
“Well, I have the most magical gel at home, don’t you worry. Helps a shit ton.” The shade clad driver turned into the driveway of his home, making sure not to hit his friend’s bike while parking.  
The short troll climbs out of the car, glaring at the driver as he climbs out also, ”It better fucking work, my shoulders feel like they’re on a grill.” He walks to the front door.  
“Dude, I said it was magic. It’s at least as magical as the fuckers who are in that anime that Dirk is always watching.” He walked to the front door, unlocked it, and held it open for Karkat, “M’lady.”  
“Dave, how about hell no.” Walks through the front door, to the kitchen, and sits in one of the dining table chairs. He then pulls off his shirt.  
“I’ll go get the gel.” Dave skedaddles to the bathroom, grabs the aloe vera gel, and goes to the kitchen. “You’re gonna have to turn around, so I can slather this magical shit on your back.”  
The shortie turns, so his back is exposed to the albino, “Can I see some of this ‘magical’ crap you keep blabbering about?” Puts his hand palm up towards the albino.  
“Sure.” Opens the bottle, and squeezes a bit into the troll’s hand. He then squeezes some into his hand, and starts rubbing it into the other’s back.  
Karkat freezes for a moment, and then shudders, “Holy SHIT that’s fucking COLD!”  
“Have you never felt aloe? It’s fucking magical at helping with burns. You should start rubbing it into the places that are burned on your arms.” He continues massaging the aloe into the troll’s back, moving down and getting his lower back.  
“Oh, right.” He takes the aloe in his hand and starts rubbing it into his arms. “This stuff is from a plant, right?”  
“Yep.”  
“Who the fuck thought ‘Hey, I got burned, better rub this fucking awesome plant onto my hand, it’ll defiantly make it feel better!’ in the first place?” Karkat said, his eyes narrowing.  
“That… Is a good question. I have no fucking clue.” Dave got more aloe on his hands and started working on the other’s shoulders.  
“Hey Dave?” Karkat asked, looking back at him  
“Yea dude?” Looked at him, while quirking a brow  
“Comere. I have to tell you something.” Does the come closer motion with his finger  
“O-kay?” leans so his face is over Karkat’s shoulder, near his face, “Yes?”  
Karkat kisses him quickly on the cheek, ”Thanks a ton.”


End file.
